


Star of the Show

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: Kiro has a surprise planned for the release of his new song.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Star of the Show

The air was heavy and electric as the crowd screamed and jostled for a better view of the star on stage. Kiro had everyone in a frenzy as he danced and sang to the upbeat pop beat that the band was playing. From my front and center seat he had saved for me I jumped up and down waving as he came closer to the crowd as the song ended. I could see the sweat dripping down his throat, Adams apple bobbing as he caught his breath scanning the sea of people, sending me a quick wink as his eyes found mine. “I hope you are all having a great time tonight. I wanted to try something new if you would indulge me.” A roar of approval answered him, and his face lit up. “Great, in that case,” he motioned for the band to start up a slow song that I recognized as his new one that he had refused to let me see the lyrics to. I had heard the lovely melody frequently as he worked on it and I was so excited to finally hear it completed! “I took the liberty of selecting a random fan from the crowd to join me on stage for my new song I’m debuting tonight.” The screams were deafening as lights started to skim across the audience. “Security could you please escort my guest to the stage.” This was so exciting! I wonder whose seat number was chosen. I did feel a small twinge of jealousy, but it can’t be helped. He is a star and pleasing his fan base is important for his career. I felt a hand at my elbow and spun around to see Savin. “Come on, I’ll take you up to the stage.” “Can getting ready for the interview wait just a few minutes. I wanted to see Kiro perform his new song.” I pleaded. He sighed heavily. “Against my counsel, Kiro wants you on stage with him. You are his lucky fan.” He grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the stairs to the stage and past the big security guards. Kiro jogged to the side of the stage to meet me with a grin on his face. “Surprised Miss Chips?” “You can’t seriously want me up on stage in front of all these people!” I balked, but he gently took my hand. “Just keep your eyes on me if your nervous. I know I am, so I’ll keep my eyes on you too.” He reached up to turn his mic on as he led me out on the stage to a wave of applause and whistles as he started to sing in a smooth, sweet voice. I closed my eyes letting the words envelope me. It was a love song full of deep feeling and longing and it made my heart feel warm and ready to burst. I opened my eyes as I felt finger tips on my cheek. I stared up into his crystal blue eyes swimming with emotion as he caressed my face making the world around us disappear. He sang as if he was talking to me, bringing his head to rest against mine. I gently placed my hand on his as the song ended. The noise of the crowd came back in a rush snapping us out of our reverie. He reached up, switching off his mic to pull me into a hug. “Did my feelings come through?” He mumbled nervously. “Loud and clear.” I whispered back. I felt him let out a relieved breath as he pulled back to look at my face again. “Ok, just walk off stage to Savin and he will escort you back to my changing room. I just have to announce intermission and I’ll be right there.” He gave me a gentle push before tapping the button on his mic to address the audience. I wandered over to Savin in a daze. “Bringing his girlfriend on stage. What is he thinking? I haven’t even cleared him to go public.” He muttered as he led me backstage. **** I jumped off the couch as Kiro walked through the door to his dressing room. He ran up to me swooping me up in a hug and spinning around. I screeched with laughter as he set me down to grab my face in both hands smashing his lips to mine. “You did amazing on stage!” he beamed wrapping his arms around my waist. “I've wanted to share the stage with you for ages. The high is incredible isn’t it!" “You could have warned me.” I pouted. “But that would have ruined the surprise. Plus, that song…I was performing for all those people. The rest of the concert was for them, but you were the only one I wanted to perform that song for. I had to have you there with me.” My heart glowed and I felt tears prick my eyes. “That is our song, written special just for you.” Kiro was the sweetest guy I knew, and he just kept shocking me with how far he would go just to make me happy. I stood on my toes, hands on his chest, to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He smiled and returned it taking my hands in his. “Come on, let’s take a breather.” He backed up towards the couch guiding me to follow him as he sat down. He slid his hands around my waist, pulling me to straddle him. “I thought you said you needed a breather.” I teased settling myself on his lap. “You are a breath of fresh air to me.” His hand roamed up my back pulling me close to nuzzle against my neck, taking a deep breath before kissing my throat lightly. I sighed and relaxed into his arms letting his hands graze up my stomach to start working on my buttons exposing more of my flushed skin. I ran my fingers across his chest, nails snagging on the fabric of his sweat drenched shirt. He sat back to rip his shirt over his head before roughly pulling a bra cup down to take my nipple in his mouth. I moaned as I gripped his head, fingers threaded through damp hair as he worked a hand up my thigh, pushing my skirt up. I felt his hardened length pressing against my thigh as he pulled me closer into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue across my lower lip . “Kiro you should be resting.” I argued feebly as he spread his legs to open mine for his exploring fingers. “I can rest after the show. You’ll come with me, right?” His eyes were dark and needy as he slipped nimble fingers past my wet panties and into me. I gasped as he started long slow strokes, thumb reaching to tease my swollen nub. I could feel him throbbing beneath me. “This won’t be enough for me. Are you satisfied with just my fingers?” My head was swimming, but I shook my head. I needed more. “Hold on to me for a sec and lift your hips a bit.” He looped my arms around his neck, making quick work of his belt to slide his pants and briefs down freeing his cock. He eased me back, positioning me over him as he pulled my panties out of the way so I could ease myself down his length. He groaned as he slid his hands under my skirt to grip my ass as I started to rock my hips. I felt heat filling my belly as we moved together breaths becoming shorter as he started thrusting up pulling me down hard making my legs quake. I kept one hand on his shoulder, the other braced against his knee as he pushed us both closer to the edge. “I want you to cum. I want to see that look of bliss on your face.” He whispered moving faster. I whined on the verge of heaven as the door was thrown open. “Savin!” Kiro yelped pulling my shirt closed as his manager spun around, covering his eyes. “What, in the name of all that is holy, Kiro!” Savin growled. He shook his head and sighed holding up his hand. “You have 5 minutes to wrap your shit.” He stormed out the door. “Fucking rabbits!” he bellowed as he quickly walked away from the dressing room. Kiro and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. He leaned back against the couch, hands over his eyes trying to regain control of his giggles. “I can’t believe you didn’t lock the door!” I squeaked, swatting his chest. “I know! I know! My bad! My mind was a bit preoccupied.” He chuckled. “I’m never going to be able to show my face around Savin again.” I mumbled crawling off his lap. “Hold on, hold on.” He said grabbing my wrist. “We weren’t done yet.” “Savin said you had five minutes before you had to head back out.” “That gives me about four minutes. I like a challenge.” He stood up pushing me to kneel on the couch with my hands braced on the back. “Spread em.” He rasped hiking my skirt up and pulling my panties down coaxing them off. Wasting no time, he entered me in one thrust setting a quick pace pushing us both quickly back to our breaking points. “Kiro” I groaned as I got close. “Play with your clit. I want you to come first. I want to feel you fall apart.” He slammed harder chasing his own climax. I slid a trembling hand down to draw quick circles on my button, making me quickly spiral out of control. I screamed his name as I clenched around him, shuddering on my way down. A final thrust and he filled me, slowly milking himself empty. He dropped his head back with a sigh, not yet ready to separate as a knock sounded on the door. He quickly pulled himself out as I sank down onto the couch. “Kiro, are you decent yet. Thirty seconds to get back to the stage.” Savin announced. “Yea, I’m coming!” Kiro yelled back hopping as he pulled his pants back up and grabbing his shirt. “I’m sorry to leave you like this.” He whispered kissing my cheek. “I’ll be good. Just need a minute. Where are my panties?” I scanned the room not seeing them anywhere. “You mean these.” He dangled them in front of me. I reached out to grab them, but he yanked them out of my reach before shoving them in his pants pocket. “Nope. Mine now, but you can claim them later if you come home with me after the concert.” “You are so cruel.” I giggled. “And you love it.” With another quick kiss he bolted from the room to take the stage again. **** “Can I ask one favor Kiro?” Savin mumbled. “Anything if you will forget everything you saw in there.” Kiro chuckled. “If you have to pull that kind of stunt, at least keep it down.” Kiro then noticed all the stage crew had their eyes glued on him. His face flushed as the sound girl came over to rig his mic. He faced the stage and took a deep breath as he patted the small bundle in his pocket before taking back to the stage to finish the show.


End file.
